Integrated chips are fabricated in semiconductor fabrication facilities or fabs. Fabs contain processing tools that are configured to perform processing steps (e.g., etching steps, photolithography steps, deposition steps, etc.) upon a semiconductor substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Photolithography is a commonly used fabrication process by which a photomask having a pattern is irradiated with electromagnetic radiation to transfer the pattern onto a photosensitive material overlying a substrate. Selective parts of the substrate may be subsequently processed according to the patterned photosensitive material.